


Lock And Key

by carolingian_kell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolingian_kell/pseuds/carolingian_kell
Summary: Keith thinks that meeting the gorgeous business man Takashi is the turnaround he needs after losing both his mother and father. But after a steamy night with the white-haired hottie, he is stolen from his apartment and taken to the one place every half alien fears - Area 51. And guess who his keeper is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing fanfictions so treat me well please :). If you enjoyed, send me messages or suggestions!  
If you really, really, REALLY enjoyed, follow my Tumblr account, where you can get updates on the fic!  
Tumblr: Carolingian_kell
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if people enjoy it, I'll post weekly!

Keith caught his reflection in the reflective side of the espresso machine, his eyes flashing yellow before returning to their original color – er…maybe not. He wasn’t sure which part of him was the true part of him anymore.

“Keith, come on, man, we’re backed up!” Lance called from the front. “What the hell are you doing?”

Keith pulled himself together before setting down the crate of milk cartons he was carrying to refill the dispenser and heading to open up a new register. Lance was right – the line was backing up all the way to the door, which wasn’t a new occurrence. The clock showed noon, and in the center of the business district, high end coffee shops like this one had all kinds of white collared men and women coming down for the mid-day caffeine fix.

“What were you doing?” Lance asked as Keith punched in his numbers and opened the new register.

He ignored Lance and took customer after customer until the numbers dwindled down only to those who were seated at the tables, already served. The clock now read 1:30. Half an hour left and Keith was home free. Home free…to an empty apartment. Dad had been gone now for a while, and mom…well she was never here in the first place.

“I’m going to fill the dispensers.” Keith said to Lance, not waiting for affirmation. His mother was an alien. He had known for a while. He had seen his eyes shift at certain angles, in certain lights. His skin, too, at times, would falter, as if the pale human skin he now wore was some sort of hologram that would soon disappear.

Keith nibbled his lip as he opened a carton of cream and poured it into the dispenser. Krolia was her name – his mother. She would come to him in dreams since she never had the chance to see him in person, other than when he was an infant. Some sort of alien magic, Keith figured.

“Hey, slow poke.”

Keith looked over to find Lance arms crossed over his blue apron, a goofy smirk on his lips.

“You’re distracted today.”

Keith opened his mouth to reply. “I’m-”

Lance waved his hands. “No, no. No excuses. It’s Friday. Tomorrow we come in late, so let’s party.”

“Party?” Keith asked with a cocked brow. “I don’t-”

“Yeah, yea, yeah. The great Keith Kogane doesn’t party, I know.” Lance slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “But you should. Just for tonight. Come on, it’ll be great.”  
Keith didn’t like parties. He didn’t like clubs. He liked being alone in his small apartment with his tabby Red. But…it had been a while since he drank, and if he played his cards right, he could have Lance buying half of his share. Keith hummed.

“Where were you thinking?”

Since Lance had never made it that far with Keith, his eyes lit up. “Uh…oh! Pidge and I were thinking about that new club in the center of the city. Space Daze.”  
“That sounds stupid.” Keith mumbled before exhaling a sigh. “Fine.”

“Wait…” Lance said, eyes wide. “Seriously?”

“I won’t say it again,” Keith said, shaking Lance off and continuing his task.

“Hell yeah!” Lance exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. “Pidge! The fab four is back in business!”

Keith rolled his eyes. He and Lance had been acquaintances since high school. The guy had latched on to Keith since he saw him, at first claiming they were rivals because Keith would consistently get higher test scores than him. But Lance was a typical guy, and when the new girl Allura starting talking with Keith on her first day of school in sophomore year, the idiot decided they were best buds. And Lance came with his own baggage. A small parcel named Pidge and a large ‘fragile, contents breakable’ box, Hunk. Them two were nice enough, allowed Keith his space and, most of the time, his silence. Keith would accompany they to study groups and would hang with them during school field trips, so when Lance offered him the opportunity to work at his family’s café after graduating, he didn’t mind it so much. It was minimum wage, but Keith didn’t mind working long hours. In fact, it distracted him, and that was good. Keith alone with his thoughts wasn’t something to mess around with.  
“Excuse me?” A deep voice sounded.

“Lance! Customer!” Keith called, grabbing another carton of cream. Keith felt the suspense as both he and customer waited for Lance, whom Keith could hear babbling on in the back with Hunk. Keith sighed and put down what he was doing before wiping his hands as he headed back to his register. “Sorry, about that, what can I-”  
Keith looked up, the words caught in his throat at the sight of the man. Tall. That was the first thing he thought. Tall and broad. Able to hold Keith to him and protect him from anything coming their way. Keith almost choked at the thought. He was being an idiot.

“Hi,” The man smiled. He had soft eyes, dark yet warm.

“Hi.” Keith said dumbly. The man had white hair and a scar across his nose. The scar, as odd as it was, wasn’t what Keith’s attention, though it was…sexy. Fuck, no, Keith get it together, he mentally reprimanded. “Coffee.” He said. “I mean,” Color burst through his cheeks. “What can…can I get you coffee?”

The man laughed. “I’d love a cup.”

He was sharply dressed in a black suit, fitted well, hugging the muscles in a…Keith felt himself chew his lip.

“Size?” He asked, eyes skimming over the front of the man’s pants.

“Large.”

Keith could imagine.

“With cream.” The man added, hushly, as if it were a secret just between them. Keith inhaled, exhaled, before realizing what he was doing and whipped his head up. The man’s gaze met his, a smirk on his lips.

Keith shook himself out of it. “Large coffee with cream. Anything else?”

He quickly plugged the order into the register, keeping his eyes low. Still, he could see the man beckoning him closer with a finger. Keith mustered up some confidence before setting his palms on the counter and leaning forward, turning an ear to the man.

The man took a second to take in the sight of the lean young man bending forward for him before whispering,

“Write down your seven favorite numbers on my cup.”

Keith’s cheeks burned. This man…was he asking for Keith’s number? This incredibly attractive man, wanting Keith? A little ball of angst and frustration and sarcasm?

Keith nodded dumbly, hoping to the gods above this wasn’t a prank. Well…this man wasn’t the boys from high school. He wasn’t homophobic. Or…maybe he was? Still, Keith didn’t get a pit of dread in his stomach from this interaction. His veins pulsed with electricity. No one had ever flirted with him before. Especially not someone this…gorgeous.

The man smiled and pulled back, allowing Keith to get his coffee ready. It allowed Keith a slight reprieve, time for his cheeks to cool down. He scrawled his number messily on the first cup, before worrying it was illegible, and redoing it twice more before he was satisfied. He prepared the man’s coffee before handing it to him. As the man grabbed it, their fingers brushed.

He sipped his coffee and smiled. “The best I’ve ever had. What can I call you?”

“Keith,” Keith said too quickly. “What-I mean…you?”

The man gave him a once over. It made Keith’s stomach flutter.

“Takashi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited with some kudos, subscriptions, and hits so I decided to give you guys another chapter today!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Keith had never been clubbing. And frankly, he didn’t want to anymore. He was sidetracked by the image of Takashi in his suit and imagining what he would look like without it. 

Keith had been waiting for a text since the man left the shop earlier today and had yet to receive any. It was disheartening since Keith was the kind who needed instant gratification. But really, it was hard to blame him since he had never been in this sort of situation before. He never had such eye candy hit on him.

Keith shut off the shower faucet and pushed the galaxy print curtains back, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror adjacent to him. Yellow eyes again – for a split second only, but there nonetheless. Keith sighed. No one else noticed these little things, these flashes of alien, which made him think for a while that he was just imagining them. The dreams he had of his mother boasted her purple skin and yellow eyes. Maybe that was where he came up with it at first and then his mind took over. But then that would make him crazy…Keith didn’t like the idea of that. 

Keith ran the towel over his body before wrapping his hair up in it and walking, naked, into his room. He had no idea what to wear to a club. Flirty was what came to mind first, but he didn’t want to go completely gay on Lance and the others. They were used to his subtle femininity, not his flaming side. Not that he really had a flaming side. Still, the kinds of outfits that he would want to wear with…Takashi, say…

Keith shook his head, breaking away from the thought. He crossed for his dresser and rummaged through, first pulling on black briefs. Would jeans be too hot? It was autumn, but clubs were always hot and sweaty, right? But what else did he have beside jeans? Keith sighed before his phone dinged on his bed. Pulse quickening, Keith ran to check it, deflating immediately. He opened Lance’s message.

‘Be ready in ten ;)’

Keith sighed and tossed the phone back on his bed. It was 8:50. Seven hours and change since he gave his number away. Was it all a joke? Shaking the thought away, he went back to his dresser and pulled on black jeans, riddled rips, displaying his pale skin in an almost tantalizing way. He’d love to wear a crop top, but would Lance make fun of him? 

Keith dug through his drawers and found a blank tank crop top with a white frowny face embossed on the front. He pulled it on and went over to the mirror in the bathroom, posing this way and that before deciding it was good enough. He was just going out with his friends. Not…well…

Sighing, Keith plugged in the hairdryer and fanned it until his locks were dry enough for his standards before pulling it back in a ponytail. For a moment, he gazed at himself in the mirror, at the eyes – the human eyes – his father gave him. 

“I miss you guys,” He exhaled, looking down. For a moment, his heart waited for an answer. His mind knew better and he flicked himself on the forehead before going back into his room and pulling on black boots. His phone dinged again. He grabbed it, saw the message was from Lance, and stuffed it in his pocket before exiting his apartment and making his way down to the street.

“I told you to be ready!” Lance called from the driver’s side window.

“Shut up.” Keith said, pulling the back-passenger side open and sliding in next to Pidge. He smiled at her and performed the extensive secret handshake she invented in sophomore year before buckling up. 

“Didn’t think you’d actually come with us.” Pidge said as Lance began to drive.

“Yeah, well…” Keith trailed. “I thought I could use a good time.”

She grinned. “We’ll show you one.”

“I’m sure.” He snorted, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking it. No message. It was honestly a good thing the roles weren’t in reversal and Takashi gave Keith his phone number. The younger of the two would be blowing up iMessage like there was no tomorrow. Not that Keith was needy, but he liked being comfortable in a relationship before he settled down. He liked to be sure. Not…not that there was a relationship of any kind, but… Keith nibbled his lip. He was sure Takashi had every gay and bi guy in the city falling to the ground to kiss the dirt he walked on. 

Keith sighed and pressed his forehead to the window, watching city lights pass him by.

“Yeah so apparently this place is really poppin’ guys!” Lance called over the blaring music. “So we’re gonna get shitfaced and have a great time, okay!”

Pidge cheered at the idea. And Keith didn’t blame her. She was a college student studying engineering. He was sure she needed to blow off some steam somehow. And what better way than by dancing and drinking all night.

A buzz in his hand drew his gaze to his phone. A message from an unknown number. Keith’s stomach jumped to his throat as he unlocked his screen. 

‘You think I wouldn’t message you?’

Keith bit down hard on his lip to stop from grinning ear to ear. With shaky fingers, he texted back. 

‘Did you think I would wait forever?’

Playful was good, right? Takashi’s response was almost immediate.

‘Well, I’d hope you’d wait at least a few hours for me. Or did you snag another helpless man with your gaze?’

Keith could feel the heat rising to his cheek as he typed back his response.

‘You’re hardly helpless.’

His heart was pounding wildly and the man wasn’t even here. What would it be like when he was right in front of Keith?

‘Come out and play with me tonight.’

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He glanced around at the others in the car, rapping terribly along with Nikki Minaj. He looked back down at the screen and answered.

‘What were you thinking?’

Keith took evening breaths, tapping his foot as he anxiously awaited the response. 

‘Come to Plaza Fifteen.’

Plaza Fifteen. That was a club. Was it near Space Daze? Keith furrowed his brow and responded.

‘I’ll be at Space Daze. If I’m as alluring as you say I am, I’ll see you there.’

There was no way Keith would’ve been this confident to Takashi’s face. The wonder of hiding behind glass. 

‘Space Daze? I think I can manage. Have drinks ready for us, baby.’

Baby? Keith’s eyes went wide. Baby? Did this…Michelangelo-esque man just call him baby? Wait…what would a guy like him have to drink? Something sophisticated? Something strong? Something manly? Keith didn’t want to embarrass him by ordering something wildly off, but asking would be just as embarrassing. It would break his poised veneer. Not that it wouldn’t be broken soon when coming face to face with the man. Er…face to chest. The man was tall. Keith shuddered at the memory. 

With the last of his confidence, Keith texted back,

‘You just take care of you, big boy. I’ll take care of the rest.’

Keith stuffed his phone back in his pocket and turned towards the window, away from Pidge, grinning like a school girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this whole chapter I kept writing Shiro instead of Takashi.... So many corrections, so little time
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The club’s music was pounding in Keith’s head, rattling his teeth. The line outside of Space Daze went all the way to the back alley, and it took them about forty-five minutes to get in. It made Keith worry about Takashi. Would he be able to make it in? Keith would surely wait for him, but…

“Drinks!” Lance exclaimed to them over the music and beelined for the bar. Pidge hooked onto Hunk as he followed Lance, and Keith latched onto Pidge’s shirt, getting pulled along through flailing people on the dancefloor. 

As unlikely as it was that Takashi was already here, Keith couldn’t help but scan through the crowds as he went. It wouldn’t be hard to spot the man – he was tall, handsome, and had stark white hair. He couldn’t be missed. But when they finally made it to the bar, which had a white and silver futuristic look going on, hence the name Space Daze, there wasn’t a hint of him. Keith frowned, eyes refusing to stop searching. 

“Keith, hey,” Lance said, snapping in front of him. “What do you want? Beer? Rum and Coke? Vodka Tonic?”

Lance loved showing off his knowledge of alcohol, and while Keith normally would have wanted to tease him a little about it, he was utterly distracted. He wanted to check his phone again, check when his last message was sent so he could gage how long he’d have to wait for Takashi, but even that knowledge would do him no good. He had no idea where the man was. How far out he’d been. He said to meet him at Plaza Fifteen, which – from what Lance said in the car – was a high-class club for businessmen a mile away from where they were. Keith wondered if he would’ve even been let in looking like a little twink stuck in his goth phase, but that was beside the point now: Takashi was coming to him.

The thought made Keith’s stomach flutter. He turned to Lance. 

“You guys go dance. I’m going to…people watch for a few.”

“No way, dude! You’re dancing with us!” Lance said, waving down the bartender and ordering them all a round of shots.   
“No, I’m okay for now. I’ll dance later.” Keith said as Lance pushed a shot into his hand. 

“Down it and come with us!” Lance said. “Shots, shots, shots!”

Keith hesitated before knocking it back and cringing at the taste. He never was good with hard liquors, but maybe this would ease his nerves a little, quell his inhibitions. 

Lance slapped his back enthusiastically before pulling him to the dancefloor. Struggling would only make him look suspicious, but he really should’ve been looking for Takashi. As he swayed his hips to the music, hands above his head, he ran through his brain what businessmen liked to drink. Hard liquors maybe? Gin and tonic? Should he order that for Takashi? What did Keith want himself? Maybe rum and Coke? The only thing he drank willingly on his own was White Zinfandel, because any other wine was too sour for him, beer made his face burn, and hard liquor made him cringe. But this was a dance club. It was meant for hard liquors and sweat inducing activities. 

A hand brushed his hip from behind and he jerked, whipping his head around. His eyes went wide at the sight of the man, dressed same as before, but without the jacket and tie, top three buttons undone to showcase his tan, taut chest. 

“Takashi,” Keith exhaled. 

The man smiled and leaned down, exhaling warm breath on Keith’s ear.

“Naughty boy. You were supposed to wait for me.”

Keith’s cheeks burst with color. 

“I…”

Takashi twisted him around and set big hand hands on either hip, hiking him closer so their bodies were flushed. 

“You look delectable. I only wish I could’ve shown you off to the guys at Plaza Fifteen.” Takashi continued into Keith’s ear. The big body hunched over him made Keith shudder. “But if you’re after such a fine little fox, you have to expect a chase.”

“I’m surprised a big, bad wolf would be after a fox,” Keith called over the music, purple-grey eyes scanning over the ruggedly handsome face. 

“Big, bad wolf?” Takashi asked, before baring his teeth and snapping them together playfully. “Well, foxes,” He began, slipping his hands into Keith’s back pockets. “Are generally able to fill the appetite of big, bad wolves.” He leaned down and whispered a kiss against Keith’s lips, making them ache for more. “Can you fill my appetite?”

Keith could do nothing but nod and suddenly it was like Takashi took over, flashing a white grin and pulling him towards the bathrooms, parting the crowd on the dancefloor like the Red Sea. Takashi pushed the door to the men’s room open and guided Keith in behind him before swinging him to Takashi’s front and lifting him up with no effort whatsoever. He smirked at Keith before carrying him into a stall and locking it expertly behind him. 

Keith wide-eyed and breathless, simply watched as he was being stolen by this wolf. He wondered what it would do to him. He body yearned for whatever it was. 

“Takashi.” Keith exhaled as Takashi pressed him against the stall door. And as he did, he could feel Takashi excitement press against him too. Keith’s cheeks bloomed with color, even more so that his own was reacting to it. Was…was he actually going to lose his virginity in the bathroom stall of a club? 

Takashi leaned forward and nibbled Keith’s neck, making him shudder and moan. He could feel Takashi hum against him, pleased by the sound he evoked. 

“Will you be a good boy and let me eat you up?” Shiro asked, licking up his neck. 

Keith rested his head against the stall door, eyes closed. He nodded. 

“I will.”

“My good little fox,” Shiro purred, kissing up his jaw and finding his lips, savoring them. “You taste delicious.”

With a surge of unbridled confidence, Keith looked down at Shiro with a commanding gaze. 

“Eat me up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

The two words incited a fire in Takashi. Keith new it immediately and he relished that he had that power. This massive excuse of a man was salivating over him. As a gay who grew up angrily crushing over Brad Pitt, he was baffled that he was now being pressed against a wall by one who could easily compare. 

Well…more than compare really. Takashi had symmetrical features, perfect muscles, a voice that could make him finish just by telling him to. And now the man was grinding into him and giving him hickey after hickey, humming with pleasure. All Keith could do was moan and submit. 

“Where have you been hiding?” Takashi murmured against his skin. Keith bit his lip to hold back a smile. 

“I haven’t been. It just took you long to sniff me out.” He replied. Wasn’t as witty as he wanted, but it did the job. 

Takashi rumbled and bit him hard on the nape of his neck. Keith inhaled sharply at the pain, eyes wide. What-

“Now you’re mine.” Takashi said, lifting his head to look at Keith, to seize his gaze and observe the pools of purple. His own dark eyes had an intensity hidden behind them that Keith wasn’t expecting. 

His. Keith was always one to fight for his own freedom. He didn’t like school, he didn’t like jobs, he didn’t like people telling him what to do or how to do it. But this, this was different somehow. Being told that he was now belonged to someone- no. Not someone. Takashi. This man he barely knew. And it was true, Keith realized. He knew absolutely nothing about this man but his first name and phone number. So why was this so thrilling, so right? Why did he want to be consumed by this man? Owned by him?

“I’m yours.” Dangerous words, but they tasted like honey coming out of Keith’s mouth. 

Takashi let out a rumble and stepped back, pulling Keith away from the wall. Eyes filled with something Keith couldn’t quite place, the man said,

“I’m taking you home.”

Simple as that. No question, no choice. He was being stolen away from his friends by this wolf and he would soon be consumed. And the idea of it lit a fire in his gut in a way he had never felt before. Takashi set him down on his feet before taking his hand and holding it firmly, as if he was afraid Keith would flee. Joke was on him, Keith couldn’t even if he tried. 

Takashi unlocked the stall door and led Keith out of the bathroom, through crowds of people mingling and dancing and drinking. Mesmerized by the man guiding him, Keith barely noticed Lance on the stage, dancing like an idiot. Oh shit. He was supposed to be with them tonight. He definitely wouldn’t hear the end of it tomorrow. Especially since he was going home with a complete stranger. The kind of situation every parent warned their child about. But Keith couldn’t give a rat’s ass at the moment. He was going to be taken by this man. He was yearning for it, his body aching for it. His lower stomach tingled as Keith imagined those big hand roaming his body. 

The cold night air hit him in a sobering way as they exited the club. Various ravers were on the curb, chainsmoking and gabbing away with each other, and Takashi ignored them entirely, leading Keith to a parking lot across the street. The man pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed the unlock button, making the lights of a Charger flick on. Nice car, Keith thought. Not that he knew anything about cars. He just liked the shape of this one and how the midnight blue melded so well with the chrome. It suited Takashi. Or at least the image of him. 

The man stopped at the passenger side door and pulled it open for Keith, turning to him. Keith smiled and got in, watching Takashi cross over to his side through the windshield. When he pulled the door open and climbed in himself, he secured himself in the seat with the belt and looked over at Keith. 

“Buckle up, angel. I can’t have anything happening to you.”

Keith’s brow shot up. He wasn’t sure why that surprised him so much, but he did as commanded, and only when Takashi heard the click securing him in did he start the car. 

“You listen so well.” Takashi purred, shifting into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. 

Keith debated whether or not he should ask where they were going. He wanted to keep up the flirty repartee, but he also wanted to get to know Takashi on a deeper level. Even if that did just mean knowing his address for now. And…he supposed he should shoot Lance a text and assure him he was safe. Or at least he thought he was. 

Keith scrunched his lips to the side and pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing out a message to the group,

‘Hey guys. Heading out early. I’ll text you later. See you tomorrow at work.’

Knowing he would get bombarded with messages from them, he put his ringer on silent and stuffed it back into his pocket. He looked out the window, watching them pass through the city center and towards the outskirts, where the richer inhabitants lived. He wondered if Takashi was one of those said inhabitants. 

“You’re quiet.” Takashi said, keeping his eyes on the road. “Are you nervous?”

“I…why would I be?” Keith cursed himself. He slipped up. He hesitated. He wanted to be the foxy gay Takashi was chasing, but was it that he was actually just a shy little rabbit instead. He would’ve much rather have been a fox. 

“You’re coming home with a stranger.” Takashi said. “You clearly have a taste for danger. But you know, I would never hurt you.”

“Mm,” Keith nodded. He never got a bad feeling from Takashi. He…in fact, he kind of felt safe with him. But still, this entire situation was out of Keith’s comfort zone. 

“I’m being honest. I couldn’t hurt you even if I tried.” Takashi said, chancing a glance over. “There’s something about you.”

“Something about me?” Keith asked. 

“Ah,” Takashi said, pulling into a driveway of what looked to be a modernly designed home. New then. And expensive. “We’re here.”

But had the drive been that quick? Weren’t they just driving for…what? Five minutes? They were still in the city, but it was definitely the more affluent section. So Takashi was rich. Keith supposed that meant he could quit his crappy job and maybe even go to college. And then he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. This was their first time together – Keith didn’t even know his last name, and he was thinking about a future where Takashi would actually give him money? Get it together, Keith reprimanded to himself. 

Takashi put his car into park and shut it off, unbuckling. He looked over to Keith.

“Are you ready?”

Keith nodded, unbuckling himself and pushing the car door open. Takashi did the same. 

“You’re not used to being pampered, are you?” He asked Keith as they got out. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked. 

“A real gentleman opens car doors for his date.” Takashi shrugged, rounding the front of the car to retrieve Keith before guiding him up the steps of the entrance. 

Date. He used it. Good, Keith thought, before realizing Takashi was looking at him. He looked over, confused.

“What?”

Takashi smiled and shook his head, turning to unlock the front door. He pushed it open and waited for Keith to pass before securing it shut. He found the light switch easily in the dark, as one familiar with one’s home would, and headed down the hall.

“Come on,” Takashi called when Keith lagged behind. “Don’t make me get a leash, little fox.”

The comment sent a volt of kinky, electric desire through Keith as he jogged to catch up with Takashi, who led him through a door in the hallway and into his room. The wolf’s den. It was painted maroon and silver, with a magnificent bed suitable for a king. Takashi crossed for a wing-backed chair and sat down, pulling his shoes off and unbuttoning his dress shirt, pulling it free from his pants. His bare chest was beckoning Keith, but the younger man stayed planted across the room anyway, frozen with a poisonous concoction of nerves and lust.

Takashi stood, crossing for the door.

“Get comfortable, angel. I’m going to get us drinks, okay?”

Keith nodded obediently as he disappeared into the hallway. His stomach fluttered as he inhaled Takashi’s aftershave. He was really here, really doing this. 

“Get it together, Keith.” He mumbled to himself, daring to venture further into the room, first to the chair Takashi was in, before running his fingers over the spines of thick volumes on a mahogany bookshelf, and finally to a nightstand that held a leather bag. Keith brushed his fingers over it. It felt empty. He furrowed his brow and opened it inquisitively, knowing he shouldn’t have. Still, curiosity got the best of him. There was nothing inside except…Keith reached his hand in and pulled out what looked to be a decades old cell phone. Keith cocked a brow and jumped when an antenna popped out of the top. No…not an antenna. It looked like a needle. 

“What?” He whispered to himself, lost for any ideas of what this could be, before tapping the pad of his finger to the point. Keith inhaled sharply when it whirred, darks words flickering across the screen. ‘Analyzing’. Analzying? Keith thought. Analyzing what? And then it began screaming an alarm, making Keith jerk back, dropping it to the floor. He quickly covered his ears, his heart pounding. 

Soon enough, Takashi ran into the room, eyes wide. 

“What-” He quickly found the device on the floor and looked up at Keith with a puzzled expression. “Keith did you-”

“Galra detected.” The automated voice sounded. 

Galra? How did Takashi…what was…how… 

His thoughts incoherent, Keith could feel fear trickle into his body as Takashi’s phone rang. The man answered it without taking his dark eyes from Keith. 

“Shiro. Yes. Yes, I’ll handle it, sir. Roger.”

He hung up, eyes disbelieving as he neared Keith. 

“Plans have changed, angel.” He said quietly. His voice didn’t have the same gravelly tone as before. His words were gentle, cautious. “Are you still going to be a good boy for me?”

Keith didn’t know whether to scream or run, but either way, he knew the situation had changed drastically. Not that he had any time to consider it, before Takashi pinched his neck with…was it a needle? His sight grew fuzzy, his body heavy, before the room went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support and subscriptions guys! It's keeping me going!! Heads up, this is a short little Shiro chapter.

Shiro thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel, mind going a mile a minute. A galra? This cute little goth was a galra?

Shiro first saw him a week ago, when he visited a coffee shop that was raved about by his colleague. The boy had this scowl on that creased his forehead in the cutest way. He tied his hair back in a little ponytail at the top of his head and he looked constantly unimpressed by his surroundings. For four days, Shiro sat in the back of the café and watched him while sipping his coffee, black. The boy was fascinating. He’d often just look at himself in the reflection of the espresso machine, gazing like he was trying to find out who he truly was. On the fifth day, Shiro finally built up the courage to speak to him, even if it was just to order coffee suggestively. And thank god the boy accepted the gesture welcomingly, if not endearingly. He stumbled like someone inexperienced, and Shiro relished that.

Shiro waited a little while to text him, to tease him a little. He wanted to incite a desire in the kid, and while he hoped it worked, the repartee they shared through text was hot. The kid even got him to leave his drinking buddies and go to this dorky rave club that was popular with college students. He felt almost lecherous being around the barely legal clubbers, but then he saw him, dancing in the center of the dance floor like someone who knew intimately how to use his hips. It made Shiro wonder if this boy was a virgin. Shiro unabashedly hoped so. Keith had the kind of face that Shiro was sure would be expressive, and the man wanted to be the only one to illicit the blushes and moans and expressions that would surely come with being touched the right way. The way Shiro would touch him. 

But now the boy was in the back of his car, bound with specialized magnetic handcuffs and gagged with an anti-biting muzzle – the galra loved to bite. 

Shiro took a quick glance back, to spot Keith, unconscious, in the shadows. How did this happen? How did Shiro manage to seduce the one galra on this planet? Well…hopefully the only one. The man looked back towards the road and the vast expanse of desert they were beelining through. 

This wasn’t good. If his boss found out about the relationship – or, rather, almost relationship – he would be kicked off of the case. And that would be a problem. Hendrickson also specialized in galra ‘packages’ and he was far crueler than Shiro. Galra or not, this little fox didn’t deserve torture. 

Shiro frowned. Unfortunately, he would be the only one of his species at the compound – the galra were a slippery bunch – which meant he would most likely be experimented on. 

Subconscious urges taking over his body, Shiro pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and parked, unbuckling. He now wished he finished his drink before taking Keith into custody, but a government official should never drink and drive. Shiro pushed his door open and rounded the car to the back-passenger side. He saw Keith’s face in the dim light of the streetlamp. He was so damned beautiful. Maybe…maybe that was his alien side. Shiro had been warned since he was in the training that the deadliest aliens were the stunning ones. 

Shiro pulled the door open and took a breath, before touching Keith’s soft hair. An image of him pulling it with passion and desire flashed through his mind and he made a face. Now was not the time. Never…the time would never come. Keith would become property of the government and Shiro would be tried for treason if he did anything against their wishes. 

The man’s fingers drifted to the boy’s lips. So soft. He could still feel how they mingled with his, hot and wet. 

“Stop.” Shiro reprimanded himself. He then sighed. The agents at the compound would be expecting him soon. He had to leave. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to hide Keith away, keep him safe and secure forever. Shiro frowned and pulled a silver band from his finger, sliding it onto Keith’s thumb – the only digit of the boy’s it would fit – and secured the door shut. Only once he gathered himself did he get back into the car. 

“I’m sorry, Keith,” He said quietly, pulling back onto the street. “Please forgive me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, I was having trouble editing this chapter. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Keith awoke in a cage. It wasn’t big – 10 by 10, if that. There was a metal door locking him in to the right – the only access he had to the rest of the room around him, painted a headache inducing white. There was a desk and nothing else, beyond the cage, making Keith feel like some sort of zoo exhibit. But no one was at the desk. The ceiling lights weren’t on. And the windowless metal door leading to the outside of the room – whatever was beyond – was closed. And locked, Keith guessed.

He sat up on the cot he had been lain on and rubbed the part of his neck that had been pricked by Takashi’s needle. No…not Takashi. Shiro. Takashi was a steamy, businessman, stranger who wanted to fuck the soul out of Keith. Shiro wanted to capture him. Rather, he did capture him. But…where was he? Some government facility? Who else would know about the galra? Who else would know how dangerous they could be? Not that Keith was dangerous. In dreams, his mother would show him images of insane warriors who carried blades, dressed in black. Those galra were the ones the government should be afraid of. Not some untrained halfling who worked fulltime at a coffee shop. 

Keith frowned. How long had he been out? Had Lance and the others realized he was missing by now? Not that it mattered – he had told them he was safe when he left with Shiro. 

“Yet another reason not to get into a stranger’s car.” Keith mumbled to himself. 

He brought a hand to his forehead before catching the shine of something metal. A ring? Keith touched the silver on his thumb. When did he get that? He didn’t have it on earlier. In fact, Keith thought, pulling it from his digit, it wasn’t his. He knew every piece of jewelry he owned. This wasn’t his. But whose? Takashi’s?

Keith huffed when his stomach flipped. He shouldn’t have felt excited over that. It was probably some sort of tracker or something. In a moment of spite, he threw it, past the bars of the cage, where it landed with a cling on the tiles beside the desk. 

Keith looked away, pushing down his instant regret. He wanted to hold onto Takashi, even if Shiro was now his enemy. But that was stupid. He couldn’t separate the two of them because they weren’t separate. They were the same person. The same ruggedly handsome, strong, sexy person.

Keith frowned and laid back down on the cot. He was given a thin pillow and a scratchy blanket, which he threw onto the floor. Like a prison, he was given a toilet in his cage, but this one seemed more high tech than any a convict would use. There was no mirror, no sink, just a dispenser with what looked and smelled like hand sanitizer and a roll of toilet paper. So that was it. He was a prisoner. It should’ve come as more of a shock, but it didn’t. 

This was precisely what his father feared as Keith was growing up. Don’t get angry, dad would say, your eyes will come out. Don’t overexert yourself, your skin will shift. Little did dad know, they came out and shifted anyway. But he never got caught, so he figured others couldn’t see it. In fact, the only reason Shiro knew was because of the stupid little DNA pricker, whatever the hell it was. If Keith just minded his own damned business, none of this would’ve happened. Did his curiosity stem from his galra lineage, or did he just have dumb human genes?

Keith sighed. They weren’t dumb. His dad was the bravest person he ever met. He was a hero. This situation had nothing to do with him, if you set aside the fact that he fell in loved with an alien. And you couldn’t fault people for love. 

Keith reached his hand up towards the ceiling, gazing at his long, pale finger. Pale. Not purple. So he still looked human. He wondered what he would look like as a full galra. He only knew what one looked like from the dreams his mother sent him. She was beautiful. Would have been too? Would Takashi have thought so?

Keith dropped his hand to his head, hitting away the thought. This was like Keith. First of all, he never got this hung up on a random dude he just met. Second of all, he never forgave those who betrayed him. He didn’t forgive John Mortin in second grade for stealing his fruit roll up and giving it to Sandy Anderson, he wasn’t going to start now. Especially since this wasn’t some filched snack. This was his freedom. The government knew he was a dangerous alien. Not that he could really be considered ‘dangerous’. Still, Keith doubted he would ever be let free willingly. And it was all Takashi Shiro’s fault. 

What a sexy name.

Keith knocked on the side of his head with his knuckles. 

“Knock it off.” He bit to himself. Now was not the time. The time was never, actually. Right? “Of course that’s right, dumbass. I’m a test subject now.”

But in the dark, Keith’s noxious concoction of emotions bubbled in him and bombarded his judgment. On one hand, being kept in a cage by a sexy keeper was…well, more pornographic than realistic, Keith figured. Still, the thought made his stomach warm. On the other hand, though – in the more rational side of his mind – he knew he should’ve been trying to figure out a way to escape. That’s what his dad would’ve told him to do. Fight. Always fight. 

The lights flickered on then, blinding him momentarily. There was a beep before the light box above the room’s door shone green. A moment later it was pushed open to reveal a gawky looking man with a red moustache in a white lab coat. He had a badge clipped to his pocket with a picture of him and a name: Coran Smythe. 

“Well good morning.” He said in what sounded like a British accent. “You’re looking dazed and a little confused.” 

The man chuckled at his own bad joke, before continuing.

“I’m Dr. Smythe. You may refer to me as such.”

“Fuck you.” Keith bit. 

“Ah, you’re a feisty one. No wonder – you are a galra, after all.” Dr. Smythe said, reaching up and stroking his moustache. “I’ve run your bloodwork. You’re a healthy little galraling. And I do mean little. You’re only five foot eight, did you know that?”

Keith glared.

“You’re exactly fifty percent galra, but you probably already knew that.” The doctor continued. “It’s fascinating. Nothing like this has ever been recorded in human history. Even our resident anthropologist couldn’t find anything delving through our library. No mythical creatures resembling a half galra, no religion who described purple skinned beings.”

He hummed, stepping closer to the cage. 

“I assume that you can shift somehow because right now you look completely human. I wonder what would trigger such shift.” Mumbling to himself, he furthered, “I wonder if contact with a galra artifact would do the trick. We do have a blade…”

A blade? Like the kind his mom had? Keith remained silent, trying to hear his quiet mutterings, but was soon interrupted when the door buzzed again. Keith looked over as another doctor came in, hair nearly white, poised like she could rule the world. 

Only a name escaped Keith’s lips.

“Allura?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, get ready for evil Allura!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

She didn’t look surprised at all, as she stood before Keith. In fact, the only look she had on her face was disgust. 

“I would’ve never expected you to be a galra.” She said calmly, blue eyes appraising Keith. 

“Allura what’s happening?” Keith demanded. Last thing he remembered was her telling him on the last day of high school that she got into a prestigious collegiate program in London. Why…Why was she in this…alien hunting base? Or whatever the hell it was. 

“I should be the one asking the questions, Keith.” Allura said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know anything about what’s going on!” Keith bit. 

Her brows arched. “No? I beg to differ.”

“You can beg all you want.” Keith growled. “I’m-”

“Galra are monsters.” She snapped at him.

That struck Keith into silence. Galra…monsters. No, his mother wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t a monster. What right did she have to generalize like that?

“Humans are too.” Keith countered. Stupidly. How idiotic did he have to be to spitefully – though truthfully – spew something that could be considered…threatening. 

And Allura took it that way. She took out a notebook and quickly jotted down a short note before lifting her eyes to Keith once more. 

“Tell me your plans.”

“My plans?” Keith asked, brow furrowing. “What plans?”

“Your attack plan.” Allura said. “You’re a sleeper cell. A failed one. And because of your slip up, you’ve landed yourself here.”

There wasn’t a slip up, Keith thought. He was betrayed. But that was another stupid thing to say – it would be admitting guilt, and he wasn’t guilty. Keith wondered if Takashi thought he was guilty.

“Your kind is hated by the entire universe.” Allura continued. “What a pitiful existence.”

Hated by the entire universe? Keith knew nothing about his galra side. He knew no culture, no tradition, no language or history. Were they really hated by everyone?

Keith couldn’t imagine his mother would ever support a race of monsters. His mother was amazing. He knew it even if he never physically met her. 

“I am glad you came in healthy, though.” Allura smiled wickedly. “Right Coran?”

The other doctor glanced over at her hesitantly, before giving a supportive nod. 

“That just means we’ll have a proper baseline for our experiments.” 

This wasn’t the same bubbly, brilliant Allura from high school. She couldn’t have been older than nineteen – how was she qualified to wear a lab coat? Maybe…Lance and her had a flirty thing going on, maybe this was some sort of joke. A practical joke, yeah. What else would turn her so malicious, beside good acting? But…then that would mean his friends knew about his half alien side, and that that half alien side was called galra. And that wasn’t possible. 

“Allura,” Keith said, quieter, trying to pry from her nostalgia and empathy. “We’re friends, aren’t we? We suffered through high school together. We got drunk the first time together. Don’t you remember?”

Allura cocked an unamused brow. 

“You think I’m that easily tricked, Keith? Don’t you know me better?”

“I thought I did.” Keith exhaled, heart sinking. So this was real. This was happening. He wasn’t just only a prisoner, he was Allura’s prisoner. And she was going to experiment on him. Keith’s stomach turned at the multiple forms of torture his mind was procuring. “Allura, please.”

“Please? You’re in no place to beg for forgiveness.” She sighed and turned. “Coran, call agent Shiro. We need him tranquilized to place the implant.”

Implant? Like a tracker? Keith supposed that made sense. But…that would make escape a lot more difficult. Keith nibbled his lip before, 

“Wait, Shiro?”

Allura looked over. 

“Ah, yes, you know him. If only vaguely. He’s the compound’s best agent. You won’t get anything by him. He’s not so easily tricked by the wiles of galra like you. In fact, he hates the, as much as the rest of us.” She smirked. “You ought to watch yourself around him.”

He…hated galra? He…did Tak- no. Did Shiro feel disgusted when he figured out what Keith was? But…when he did, he spoke so gently to Keith. He didn’t seem abhorred. Though, the way he talked to him did seem like someone who was trying to catch a startled animal. Even so, people only acted that way if they didn’t want to hurt the animal. So…Shiro didn’t want to hurt him. Right?

“Coran.” Allura prompted.

“Right, right,” The male said, turning on his heel and approaching the desk. He picked up the phone on the desk – the only thing occupying it – and dialed a three-digit number. After a moment, he spoke.

“Agent Shiro, we’re ready for you in cell four.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys...I just realized I've been writing Shiro as his full name rather than Shirogane… Let's just pretend it's Shiro, shall we?
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So you snagged a galra.” Hendrickson said as Shiro came into the breakroom. If it could be called that. The compound was highly secure, so the food, the coffee, the utensils – everything imaginable for a proper lunch and occasional coffee refill – had to be thoroughly checked. In that vein you needed a coed to get into the room and you needed to be air-washed upon exiting. 

Hendrickson, a weasel in wolf’s clothing, was reclined back in a chair, one foot on the meal table. 

“I’ve always wanted to see one in person. He big?”

Shiro wanted to ignore him, and he entertained the idea momentarily as he crossed for te coffee pot, but in the end, he sighed. 

“He’s not big. Five eight, maybe. Slight, but muscular.” Gorgeous, but Shiro kept that to himself. 

“A little one? Never heard of that before.” Hendrickson said. 

“He’s part human.” Shiro said, adding some sugar to his coffee. The man frowned. Coffee. It was the only reason Keith was in this position in the first placed. If Shiro never talked to him that day, he would still be living his life with his friends. But…it would’ve been impossible for Shiro to stay away. To say that about a boy at least a decade younger than him, if not more – a boy barely legal – Shiro would’ve normally felt lecherous, reprehensible, but there was something about Keith. Something familiar. Like they knew each other. Shiro had dated his fair share of people in his life, but in the few hours he spent with Keith, he felt more for him than for the entire relationship of the other’s combined. Not that it mattered now. 

“Part human? He still got those weird yellow eyes?” Hendrickson sat forward before standing and crossing for the coffee. Shiro sat down so he wouldn’t have to look at him. :And what about his purple skin? How’d he hide it?”

Shiro frowned. Rather die…

“No cat ears then?” Hendrickson asked.

Cat ears. Shiro forgot some of them had feline-esque ears. That would’ve been adorable.

And Shiro knew, to humans, the galra were a tough subject. The humans were a part of this alliance that collectively despised the race of purple warriors. So the humans had to as well. And with Allura spearheading all research on the galra, it was bound to be ugly. 

Shiro sipped his coffee, letting it scald his tongue. It was the least he deserved. He was sure Keith wasn’t a threat to humanity. Or…at least he didn’t think he was. He didn’t seem like one. But…on the other hand, he never met a galra. He didn’t know their motives. 

Shiro sighed. What were the chances that a galra and a government agent met if not on purpose? But…Shiro approached him first, so…The man supposed he could’ve been tricked. Some galra seduction method. Shiro felt stupid even thinking that. That couldn’t have been it. Keith seemed so surprised when Shiro’s DNA scanner went off. 

A wave of guilt washed over him. That poor boy. He just wanted to whisk him away and keep him safe forever. But wishing never got anyone anywhere. If he wanted it, he would have to act.

Shiro tapped his mug. Could he act though? Could he go against the government? The thought struck him. Treason. That was what this was. And treason…for a boy whom he barely knew…it was crazy. This entire train of thought was crazy.

“Get it together.” Shiro muttered to himself.

“Huh?” Hendrickson asked, looking over his shoulder as he poured his coffee.

“Nothing.” Shiro said curtly. 

“Wow, geez, what crawled up your ass?” Hendrickson grumbled. “I’m trying to be nice.”

Probably was, Shiro thought. Too bad he was an asshole the rest of the time. He constantly egged Allura on with different ‘experiment’ options. It was sickening. Shiro was glad he was on Keith’s case, but that only meant he would become the bad guy in Keith’s eyes. Well, he probably already was, Shiro figured. It made Shiro hurt, but he had to be a man and push through. And maybe make it right. But he didn’t know how without straight up letting him go. And Shiro couldn’t do that even if he wanted to. He only had one half of the release code. Allura had the other half. And there was no way she would willingly release him. 

His phone buzzed then. Shiro answered and brought it to his ear.

“Shiro.” He frowned when he heard Coran. “Roger, sir.”

~~~

The tranquilizer that Allura wanted Shiro to use on Keith had three classes. The third knocked a person – or alien – out completely. That kind was what he had used on Keith to bring him in. Even if the unconscious body was jostled or shaken, the victim wouldn’t wake up. The compound slang for it was ‘knock out’. Unoriginal but it got the point across. The second kind put them to sleep – and nearly as quickly – but it wasn’t as deep as ‘knock out’. A strong slap to the cheek and the victim could awaken. The final – the one that he knew the doctors wanted him to bring to cell four – was a light sedative. It made the eyelids droop and the muscles drowsy. It made it impossible for the victim to fight back while they were still conscious enough to feel the pain. All of it.

For purposes of torture, Coran developed a nerve enhancer that heightened the receptors and multiplied the perception of pain. A paper cut could feel like a knife wound. Shiro knew firsthand – he was the test subject. He had the scars to prove it. 

The man sighed and began towards the chem closet, a large room filled with metal shelving chock full of vials of serums and concoctions. Some were a acidic, some were basic, some were cures, others poisons.

Sliding his card through the scanner, he was buzzed in.

“Back again? You just got your boosters last month.” Curtis said from behind a desk, looking up from his computer screen. “You back to see me?”

Shiro grimaced. “Don’t joke around, Curtis. I’m here for the class 1 tranq.”

Curtis frowned.

“Ah,” He sighed and pushed his chair back, standing. “For subject four. I didn’t know you were on that case. Dr. Smythe was talking about putting Hendrickson on it.”

“I’m on the case.” Shiro said curtly. He and Curtis met five years ago, both green recruits to the compound. Both gay and ready to commit. They were married a year later. Shiro was the one who got down on one knee and Curtis was eager to say yes. The ceremony was small and rushed, and it was a sentiment to their relationship. They weren’t well matched, but they tried to force it. That’s what did them in in the end. The final days were nasty, and for the first couple of months broken up, coming to work was difficult, Curtis was forlorn and Shiro, brusque. Like he was now. But now Curtis had moved on to something more problematic – he was trying to reconcile. Trying to rekindle. But Shiro had moved on. To an alien. A dangerous one. A sexy one. “I just need the tranq and I’ll leave.”

“You don’t have to rush.” Curtis mumbled, going over to a shelf behind the desk and thumbing over labels. “Class 1, here it is.”

He turned back to Shiro.

“Hey, can…I don’t know…Can we talk?” Curtis asked softly. 

Shiro went over to the desk and bent over to sign the release of the vial. 

“It’s not a good idea.” Shiro replied as he did. “There will be a right time but not now.”

“A right time?” Curtis’ voice seemed too hopeful for Shiro’s liking. He didn’t mean it like that.

“For talking, Curtis.” Shiro said, standing and taking the vial from the chemist. “We had our chance and we ruined it. Please try to accept that.”

The agent turned and exited after that, knowing he would feel guilty if he let himself catch a glimpse of how forlorn the comment would make Curtis look. And it would…Curtis had always been sensitive. It was Shiro’s gentle side that pulled the chemist in in the first place, but they just weren’t right for each other. Just like his secret college sweetheart Adam. 

Shiro fiddled with the vial in his hand as he walked down the hallway towards the holding cells. Keith was in four. The man wondered if the boy was angry at him.

Shiro chuckled un-amusedly. Of course, he was. Livid probably. The boy had a temper, one the agent learned about after one particular rude customer interaction. He stood up for himself, he had self-worth and didn’t need back up. He was a fighter. Curtis, Adam, they were nothing like him.

And now Shiro was just going to make him even more angry. But if he didn’t comply, Allura would take him off the case. Shiro was to be his keeper, and even if there were some bad aspects to it, at least he could try to keep him from worse evils. He could make sure he was fed and dry and healthy. Shiro hoped.

Nearing cell four, Shiro stopped before the scanner and swiped his access ID card. The lock whirred and the light above him flickered green. He turned the knob and pushed it open. Beyond, two doctors and…Keith. Angry Keith. Until the purple-grey eyes flashed to Shiro. And then, only betray shone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Ah, good,” Allura said. “Agent Shiro, you’ve here.”

Keith’s eyes raked over him There were bruises under his eyes. The agent looked tired. Keith was taken at night – meaning Shiro was up the whole time. But the boy had little sympathy. He glared at the scarred, handsome man, who refused to make eye contact.

“It’s time to tag him.” Allura said to Shiro. “Please inject the tranquilizer.”

Keith tensed, standing, preparing as Shiro crossed for the door of the cage. Finally, he looked him in the eye. 

“Keith.” He said gently. Nothing followed it, but it spoke pages. It was a plea. Keith’s face twisted with contorted feelings.

He backed up against the cot. He didn’t want to betray the fact that he knew Shiro. It could be useful to keep it a secret for now. Keith doubted Shiro would want them to know that the agent got hard for a galra. Keith could us it as leverage, maybe.

Shiro swiped his card through the lock scanner. The click of the mechanism unlocking made Keith’s pulse raced. He wondered if he looked like a wild animal. He certainly felt like one. 

The agent pushed the cage door open and slipped in, stance wide in case Keith tried to escape. But the boy knew now wasn’t the time. Of course, having a tracker put in would be problematic, but Keith was willing to cut it out. If it meant freedom, then he was willing do what had to be done. 

“I know you don’t trust me,” Shiro cooed, quietly. Keith wasn’t sure how well Allura could hear, but he doubted she could catch his words. Did the agent intend that? Probably, Keith figured. “But…please, try and trust me.”

How? Keith wanted to scream. After what he had done, how could Keith ever trust him? Even attempt to? But Shiro’s face looked so…guilty. He looked…remorseful. His brow was furrowed, his lips tight. The dark pools of brown studying him, as if searching for a discrepancy. As if searching for a flaw. But…not in a negative way. It was as if he was making sure Keith wasn’t hurt. 

Keith furrowed his brow. Did Shiro not trust Allura? That…that could’ve been a good thing. Maybe Keith could pit Shiro against Allura. But by the agent’s looks, maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe Shiro already disliked her. Or maybe he cared for Keith more than her.

Keith shook his head. As if.

“You don’t trust me?” Shiro asked, the corners of his lips pulling down.

“Inject him, agent.” Allura said impatiently. 

Keith watched as Shiro procured a needle. The boy’s pulse spiked. No, Keith, he reprimanded himself. Relax. Nothing could be done about it anyway. Not now. He released the tension in his shoulders. He didn’t trust Shiro, not yet. But he did trust himself.

A momentarily twitch of confusion flashed over Shiro’s expression when Keith offered him an arm. The agent took it, studying Keith a moment before inserting the needle into a vein. 

“A compliant galra,” Allura scoffed. “That’s new.”

It didn’t take long for Keith to feel heavy. He struggled to keep his eyelids open as he felt Shiro scoop him up and lay him on the cot. His hands were big. Warm on his skin.

“Takashi,” He mumbled.

“Sh,” Takashi said, brushing his hair back. “Try and relax. I’m here.”

Keith heard footsteps as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“I’ll protect you,” Takashi promised quietly before the warmth of his hands disappeared and a painful pinch pierced his neck. 

“Ow,” He mumbled.

“Disgusting galra,” He heard Allura. “It’s done, Coran, let’s go. We have work to do.”

“Yes,” Dr. Smythe replied. 

Footsteps again. 

When Keith heard Allura’s voice again, it was much farther away. 

“Agent Shiro, make sure my pet doesn’t die.”

“Ma’am,” Was Takashi’s response. Keith remembered nothing after that.

~~~

Keith awoke, sore. The lights of the room were off, but he could see a halo of light to the right. He looked over. 

At the desk, Shiro sat in a uniform he didn’t recognize. His head was stooped over a book he seemed to be hallway through. He had yet to realize Keith had awaken.

Takashi. Keith called him Takashi while he was drugged. The boy set his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Why had his drug induced mind done that? Because of how gentle Shiro was being? Keith didn’t know why since the Takashi he knew was rough and passionate. Not gentle. So why did he connect the two?

And then his stomach growled. Keith’s cheeks flushed, as he knew Shiro had heard. He opened his eyes, defeated by his own body, and sat up. Shiro’s eyes were on him.

“You’re awake.”

Shiro put a bookmark between the pages and closed his novel. Standing, he crossed over to Keith’s cell and offered a meal bar through the bars. Keith eyed it. 

“It’s just a protein bar. I promise.” Shiro said. When Keith didn’t bite, Shiro cooed, “It’s cookies and crème.”

Keith took it begrudgingly, since it was no use saying he wasn’t hungry. Shiro had heard it himself. 

“Galra need a substantial amount of protein and fat in their diet.” Shiro said. “But I’m sure you knew that.”

Keith didn’t. His father told him nothing about his galra side, except that he dearly loved Keith’s mother. And, back then, that was enough for Keith. Now, he needed more. 

Keith peeled the wrapper back and bit into the black and white bar.

“Keith, I know this means nothing to you, but I’m sorry.” Shiro still lingered by the bars, searching for something from Keith. “I never wanted this to happen. This wasn’t a set up. I swear on my life it wasn’t.”

Keith’s first reaction was to believe him. The boy didn’t like it.

“And now you’re disgusted.” Keith said. Shiro fell silent for a moment. The boy waited. 

“Disgusted?” Shiro asked, brow furrowing.

“That you nearly fucked a galra.” Keith tried to make the comment biting, scalding. He wasn’t sure if it came across that way. 

“Why would I be?” Shiro asked, taken aback. 

Keith frowned. Why did he sound so surprised? Wasn’t that the stance of everyone here? Hate the galra?

“Galra are monsters.” Keith sneered at Shiro, the thought making him angry. 

Shiro frowned, sad eyes on the boy. 

“That can’t be true.” He said. “You’re not.”

Keith faltered.

“You shouldn’t be in this cage. You should be free with m-” he cut off. “With your friends and family.”

“I don’t have family.” Keith bit.

“Dead isn’t gone.” Shiro said, without a beat. Keith supposed it made sense. Allura knew his past and they probably had to do a comprehensive background search on him. Things would get ugly if a lot of people knew he was missing. 

But his dad was gone, and while he had Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, they were hardly the crew that could break him free. In reality, Keith only had Shiro. 

“I know you feel betrayed,” The agent began. “But please – please let me help you. I know you think it’s a matter of me just swiping my ID but I need Allura’s code too. You’re going to have to give me time.”

“You’re…helping me?” Keith asked, shocked. He was expecting an apology, but not this. 

“I’m trying.” Shiro said, before, “Please eat.”

Keith looked down at the bar with one bite taken out. It was good. Sweet, like Keith liked. He took another mouthful.

“The tracker in your neck-”

“Can be cut out,” Keith interrupted. 

Shiro’s brows arched before he nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ll do what I have to.” Keith warned.

“I believe it.” Shiro nodded. He reached in to touch Keith’s cheek before pulling back hastily, as if he only now realized what he had done. His hands were still warm. 

The agent opened his mouth. “I’ll-” He cut off and pulled back from the cage as the room door buzzed and the door swung open. 

“How’s my little pet doing?” Allura asked, pulling on latex gloves and strutting into the room.

“Doctor,” Shiro greeted.

Allura dismissed him and turned to Keith.

“Let's begin.”


	10. Chapter 10

Shiro dropped the tablets into a glass of water. They began to fizz and dissolve. Shiro watched, the bubbles hypnotizing to his tired eyes. It had been seventy-two hours since Allura started her ‘experiments’. They were brutal. Inhumane. But she would argue that she needn’t be humane to a being not human. 

It started with testing his lung capacity. Forcing his head into a bucket of water for seconds at a time before it increased with each success on Keith’s part. Only when he blacked out after twenty minutes of this torture, did she stop, satisfied. She then moved on to needles beneath his nail beds, testing his pain tolerance. And whether it was out of spite or pure rage, Keith held on for a long time. Not a single tear was shed, though he did release muffled moans of agony. But it wasn’t enough for Allura. She hated the galra with every fiber of her being, and if she could induce pain to just one, she would give it her all. 

Shiro wanted to step out, to not watch as Keith was stripped down and tormented like some criminal. This was an eighteen-year-old boy. He didn’t choose to be a galra. It was the luck of the draw. Keith had been living on Earth all his life – the compound had an entire file of his background, so Allura knew this fact as well. He did nothing wrong, and yet, he was locked in a cage, destined to be the lab rat of some power-crazed scientist. 

Shiro picked up the glass of water and medicine and went over to Keith’s cage. The boy was asleep – exhausted from Allura’s game of unanswerable questions and electric shock consequences. Shiro wanted to go into the cage, to brush his hair back and tell him he would be okay, that the agent would find a way out for him, but he couldn’t. Allura wasn’t here, and the cage required two codes to open. Last time, with the tranquilizer, Allura had already entered her code, he could tell by the light on the cage’s lock, which was orange. Red, locked, green, unlocked, orange, required secondary code. It was simple, but frustrating. Especially since Allura changed the code frequently, and if the wrong one was entered, she would be notified. 

“Keith,” Shiro said quietly, hoping he wasn’t sleeping too deeply. He needed to take his medicine. If nothing more, it would dull the residual pain. And the headache Shiro was sure he had. The agent had dealt with electric shock investigations prior. He had to pass tests to work in the compound. And those tests were brutal. “Keith.”

But the boy didn’t answer. Shiro rounded to the right side of the cage, where Keith’s cot was pushed up against the bars. Shiro reached a hand in, trying to reach for the boy. But he was smart – he moved himself far enough away from the sides so he couldn’t be grabbed in his sleep. At least from the outside. 

Shiro frowned and pushed himself against the bars, trying to reach further. His fingers brushed against Keith’s wrist. It was milky and soft, with dark purple blooming right above the bone. From the restraints, Shiro knew all too well. 

“Keith, please wake up,” Shiro almost begged, brushing his fingers against the boy’s wrist again. Keith moaned lightly and shifted towards Shiro. 

“Takashi,” He exhaled, eyes still shut. The sound of his name on Keith’s lips made his stomach drop. Guilt, Shiro figured. Otherwise, he would be filled with butterflies. He knew himself. He knew how helpless he was to sleepy mutterings, how Keith would make him melt by simply uttering his name. But it was different now. They weren’t lazily sleeping in late in the safety of Shiro’s home, bundled in expensive blankets and surrounded by plush pillows. Keith wasn’t naked and didn’t have adorable bedhead from a passionate night. He was bruised and bloodied and in pain. And it was Shiro’s fault. 

Shiro was able to wrap his hand around Keith’s wrist, now that he had shifted in his sleep, but he didn’t. If the boy woke up, the agent didn’t want to startle him. Instead, Shiro jostled it lightly.

“Keith, I have pain killers for you. Please wake up for a moment.” 

The boy inhaled deeply before his eyes fluttered open. They were distant when they settled on Takashi, but it only took a few seconds for them to focus.

“Agent Shiro.”

Shiro frowned. So ‘Takashi’ was only from a dream. But…that meant Keith was dreaming of him in a positive light. The thought made Shiro a little giddy and he was ashamed of it. Shiro pulled his hand back.

“Please drink this.” The agent reached the glass of water and medicine through the bars.

Keith eyed it momentarily before sitting up and wincing. He shifted on the cot and pulled his legs beneath him. He took the glass and peered into it, studying the liquid. 

“What is it?” Keith asked skeptically. 

“It’s pain killers dissolved into the water.” It would’ve been easier to just tell him it was only water, but Shiro didn’t want to lie. He needed to build Keith’s trust, especially after what the boy had endured. 

“Is that all?” Keith asked, looking up to Shiro. 

The agent nodded. “That’s all. I promise.”

Keith brought the glass to his lips and chugged the liquid down in one go, surprising even Shiro. He took him for his word. Or maybe it was a power move. Maybe the boy was showing Shiro was didn’t fear what was to come next. And frankly, Shiro loved the brashness of the boy, the dauntlessness of him. He wasn’t just a fighter, he was a bloodied and bruised masterpiece that would fight until the bitter end. 

With an uncharacteristic wave of animalistic lust, Shiro reached past the bars and grabbed Keith by the shirt collar, pulling him closer. The boy’s brows arched and he dropped the glass to his cot, eyes wide on Shiro as the agent brought his face against the bars to meet Keith’s lips. They were dry and cracked, but electric jolts shot through Shiro. He grasped the boy’s hair tightly, kissing deeper. 

And to Shiro’s utter astonishment, Keith allowed it with a surprised moan.

“Takashi,” The boy exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter - I know the steamy stuff has been slow recently. I'm hoping to update another chapter today, since I wasn't able to yesterday. I also wanted to thank every single person who subscribed, kudoed, or commented. As a writer, there's no greater achievement than people verbally enjoying your work. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to remind everyone that if you're interested, my Tumblr is Carolingian_kell if you want to follow. 
> 
> Lastly, I was thinking of perhaps starting a Patreon for smuttier stories. If you guys are interested in following me there for some of the good stuff, comment so I know and can update you on the progress!
> 
> Thanks you guys for all your support! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that second chapter I promised today! Please welcome Thace to the stage <3
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a knock on the door, disrupting Thace from his mediations. He opened one eye, ears perking, awaiting another knock. Eventually, it came. 

Thace stood and crossed for the door to his chambers, which were comfortably adorned with Galran decorations. Multiple pillows were scattered on the bed, prayer flags tacked up around his room, candles burning purple flame to offer a peaceful atmosphere for his meditation. He wondered what was so important that he needed to be interrupted. 

The Blades of Marmora just lost Krolia in their last skirmish with the Galran Empire, and there was a proper time of mourning before they moved on to their next mission, so what exactly was so important? Thace wasn’t even properly dressed. He had a Galran night outfit on, which consisted of grey black harem pants and a soft vest made from a fiber similar to cotton. Whoever was at the door would surely hear it from him. This was-

“Thace,” Kolivan greeted when the door was pulled open. He was dressed in the Blade’s uniform. “We have a problem.”

It didn’t take Thace long to dress and follow his leader down a metal corridor to the conference room. The other four were already there, dressed for a mission.

“What’s going on?” Thace asked, turning to Kolivan. “What’s so urgent that we need to cut short Krolia’s memorial?”

“It has to do with Krolia.” Kolivan said calmly. “Please, have a seat.”

Thace did without further question. Every galra in the room was an alpha, but Kolivan could clearly overpower them all. Even Krolia was an alpha…when she still breathed. Thace frowned, ears swiveling flat. 

“Thank you all for being here.” Kolivan said, inaugurating the meeting. “As we all know, Krolia had visited Earth multiple times prior. She was particularly fond of a human man there. Consequently, she gave birth to a male infant. She named him Keith.”

All this, Thace knew of. He was familiar with the boy from Krolia – all of the stories she would tell of him: how big he was getting, yet how small he was compared to the male Blades, how beautiful his eyes were, how brave he was. All of this, Thace knew. 

“It has come to the attention of the Blades that Keith is in trouble.” Kolivan said, making Thace’s pulse skip. First Krolia and now her son? “When he was born, Krolia implanted a tracker into Keith that would show her his whereabouts no matter where he was on Earth.”

Thace glanced around the room. The others were watching intently, awaiting their mission. Thace exhaled and looked back to his leader. 

“It was a series E tracker.” Kolivan continued. 

Series E. That meant if the boy ever experienced stress to the point of harming his body, the tracker would alarm them. Or…Krolia. Then Kolivan got a hold of it after she had passed.

“How much trauma are we talking?” Thace demanded, no longer patient. 

“It is inconsistent.” Kolivan said, crossing his arms. “Some are long intervals of mid-level stress. Some are short intervals of extreme stress. This has been going on for seventy-two hours. Our best guess would be torture.”

“Where is he?” Thace pressed.

Kolivan pulled a piece of paper from the breast of his uniform. He put it down in front of Thace. When he looked down, he saw coordinates. 

“It is on the continent called ‘North America’.” Kolivan said. “It’s a military base in a country who is considered a superpower of their planet. We must be careful when extracting him.”

Thace looked up, awaiting further instruction. 

“Thace, Ulaz, your mission is to retrieve Krolia’s son. He is no longer safe on his home planet. They have betrayed him.” Kolivan said. “Do you accept?”

“I do.” Ulaz said, standing and holding a salute. 

Kolivan nodded and turned to Thace. The galra stood and brought his hand to his fisted hand to his chest.

“We won’t fail.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here for another update! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith felt like an idiot. A love drunk idiot. Would Shiro trick him like that? Kiss him so hungrily and then turn on him? Again? Keith nibbled his lip. That sort of passion – it couldn’t really have been faked, could it? His lips were as Keith remembered, warm and soft and ravenous. 

The boy relished the feeling, dreamt of it, yearned for it. Even now, sitting alone in his cage, his belly was warm with the thought of the agent. He wanted to feel Shiro’s weight on him, wanted to feel him grow with desire. But he couldn’t – Shiro had said the cage had two codes and he only had one. So how would the man help him escape?

Well, Keith thought, he was his only hope. And that didn’t scare Keith. Shiro seemed capable and educated. If anyone could get him out of this metal prison, it would be the agent. 

And even though Keith didn’t want to sit back and do nothing – wait like a damsel in distress – he hurt. His body was sore. To move was like trying to break rust from tired, metal bones. His fingers hurt from the needles – any sort of pressure onto the pads and a burning pain infested the tips of the digits. Only then did Keith realize how often he actually used them. His breath was heavy from the water that had entered his lungs during the drowning sessions. That, Keith thought, was the most terrifying part. Each time they dunked his head, the same ‘will I survive this’ fear jolted through his muscles like a violent spasm. Holding your breath underwater was apples to oranges with getting drowned. For the former, you could push yourself – a second more, a second more. For the latter, those seconds spanned out millisecond after millisecond, making a moment feel like eternity, because your free will had been taken from you. Two seconds was nothing if you were in control. But two seconds with a strong hand firmly keeping your head below water, with no option but to be at their mercy? Death would come sooner than patience. 

Keith laid back on his cot and pressed his temples with the heels of his hands, praying Shiro would come soon with the medicine that would dull his pain. The breath, the finger pain, the miscellaneous cuts and bruises throughout his body, all that he could handle, if only the headache went away. Shiro explained that it was probably the after effect of the electric shocks Keith had been administered. The boy only prayed it would subside soon.

Keith wanted his dad. The man, tall and broad, was the gentlest soul the boy ever came across, and he could always make Keith feel better. He was always soft spoken, except that one time-

Keith looked up when he heard the buzz of the door. His heart jolted in fear that Allura would appear. Allura, whom he no longer knew. Allura the stranger. 

Keith wanted to close his eyes, to pretend he was asleep, but it would be pointless – they would wake him for whatever their needs were anyway.

When Shiro appeared in the door, Keith’s heart fluttered. But Shiro didn’t greet him as he normally did. The boy’s brow furrowed.

“How is he physically?”

The voice was Dr. Smythe’s.

“He’s in pain.” Shiro replied. Last minute, Keith decided to close his eyes, to listen in.

“Yes, well I could imagine so.” Dr. Smythe said. There was a tone in his words – it sounded like sympathy. It made Keith’s blood boil. He had no right to feel pity for Keith. “He’s been through a fair amount.”

“What more is Allura planning?” Shiro asked, edging towards exasperated. 

Coran was silent for a moment. 

“And how is he mentally?” The doctor side stepped the agent’s question.

Keith heard Shiro falter.

“He’s tough.” He said eventually.

“Mm,” Dr. Smythe hummed. The sound of the cage’s keypad beeped. Keith’s heart skipped. Were they coming into the cage? “Shiro, please swipe your card.”

There was a silence before the boy heard the card swipe and the cage’s locking mechanism slide open. There were footsteps and then a hand fell to his shoulder. Not Shiro’s. It took everything the boy had not to wince.

“His breathing is starting to clear up.” Dr. Smythe noted. “That makes me happy.”

“Mm,” Shiro replied.

“Bruises are healing, that’s good.” Dr. Smythe continued. “How are the headaches?”

“Still consistent.” Shiro replied. 

“Continue with the medicine,” Dr. Smythe said, his hand pulling away from Keith. 

Footsteps fell away from the boy and the cage door swung shut, groaning and locking.

“He’s doing well agent.” Dr. Smythe said. “Keep up the good work.”

“Yessir.” Shiro replied. 

When Keith heard the room door open and close once again, the agent spoke.

“Keith, wake up,” Shiro said gently. “Keith.”

Keith opened his eyes and turned to the agent, some feet from his cage. 

“I have it.” He said. 

“Have what?” Keith asked, brow furrowed. 

“The code.” Shiro grinned. “I have the code.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for you guys! Thanks for being patient :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Thace tapped his finger against the armrest of the piloting chair. He and Ulaz had been tracing Keith’s tracker for a day and were preparing to hyperjump. The galra tracker in Keith informed Kolivan that it was picking up another frequency, which meant the humans put one in him as well. And if they did, they knew he wasn’t completely human. It was probably why he was being tortured in the first place. That meant he would be held in a high security facility – one he and Ulaz would have to infiltrate stealthily, and if the Blades of Marmora were anything, it was stealthy.

“Preparing for hyperspeed.” Ulaz said at the controls, priming the engines. “Are we all a go?”

“All a go.” Thace replied. 

Ulaz pressed the red button and the ship whirred and gave a pitched whistle, before the stars around them began to pull into bright white strings. Even though the ships were built to protect the occupants from the effect of the jump, Thace could still feel himself growing heavier against the back of his piloting chair. 

“Engines are steady.” Ulaz reported. 

Older ships frequently overheated, and this one was close to old. Engine checks were required, and Ulaz, who was once an engineer, would be the eyes that Thace would want on the ship.

“He’ll be fine.”

Thace turned to Ulaz, who wasn’t looking at him, but that was how Ulaz was. A galra of few words, uncomfortable with emotion. 

“I know your worried.” He continued. “You’re worried that the boy will be broken when we find him.”

“Humans are a race that has no bounds for their cruelty.” Thace said. 

“Like the galra.” Ulaz replied. “But you shouldn’t fear. He’s Krolia’s spawn. He’s strong.”

“He could take after his father.” Thace countered. 

Ulaz looked over. “He’s still half Krolia. My gut tells me he’s tenacious.”

“Then why is my gut insistent on gnawing worry into me?” Thace asked. And it was true. Anxiety throbbed in his belly, pulsing dread through his extremities, pushing nagging thoughts into his brain. This boy – a boy he had never seen, never spoken to – was the source of all this. Why did his body convulse at the idea of his harm? Were they connected somehow? He didn’t know how humans worked – the galra had few interactions with the tan race – but in Thace’s own culture, sometimes souls were connected. 

When Thace was younger, he didn’t believe in that. And even if he did, he wouldn’t want a descendant of Krolia. She was an alpha and her son would likely be as well. And while there were some galra who preferred their own secondary sex, Thace knew from a young age that he desired omegas. It had nothing to do with disposition or looks, it had to do with scent. Omegas smelled sweet, and Thace knew how well, how wildly, his body reacted to it, and even more to their pheromones. 

That being said, he thought that if he did ever get soul connected to someone, it would be an omega. Not some half-galra child. And he was a child. Galra had a longer life span than humans – that’s why Thace assumed the human adult age was so young. Eighteen years – only eighteen. For a galra, it was twenty-five human years. Keith was a baby.

“You’re a gentle man.” Ulaz spoke. “You don’t like when the innocent are harmed. It makes sense that you’re feeling this way, but the boy is fine. I promise you that much.”

Thace looked over to his long time friend. Ulaz didn’t often make promises. His word meant more than any other person Thace knew. And if he felt that way – that Keith was truly okay – then Thace could do nothing but trust him.

Thace took a breath and exhaled heavily. 

“I trust you my friend.” He said. “I only pray we get there soon.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little more graphic, so those of you who are sensitive to that, please be aware. Next chapter will be worse, but I will continued to post warnings. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It happened too easily. Shiro knew that the moment he left Keith for the night. But the agent couldn’t help but feel giddy when he caught Coran’s code. He finally had a chance to right his wrong. And he wanted to tell Keith immediately. He wanted to share everything with Keith. But the minute he left Keith after tending to him, a pit formed in his stomach. Had Coran always been so careless? It’s not like Shiro would have noticed – he’d never tried to steal his code before. 

Shiro swiped his card and his locker clicked open, the door creaking ajar. He grabbed his belongings and locked it for the day. He felt guilty leaving Keith, but he would look suspicious if he didn’t. His shifts were three days a piece, with twenty-four hour off periods. During that time, Hendrickson watched Keith. The idea made Shiro’s stomach turn. 

Shiro sighed and headed for the exit. Should he still try the code if he thought it may be a set up? If he did, he could end up in prison as well, and that would leave no one to help Keith. Shiro frowned. Well, either way, he could come up with a plan. It’s better to be prepared than to wing it. And better not to rush things. Patience yields focus. Still, he already got Keith’s hopes up. 

Shiro pulled his keys out and walked out into the parking garage, wondering even now, how Keith was doing. Wondering how Hendrickson was treating him. It made Shiro almost blind with rage to imagine Hendrickson touching him. It made him shake to think he couldn’t do anything about it, either. 

Fuck. When had he fallen so hard for this little alien boy?

Shiro unlocked his car and got in, starting the engine. Twenty-four hours. Just twenty-four hours, the man tried to ease himself. But it wasn’t helpful. It might as well have been twenty-four years.

“Fuck.” Shiro mumbled, before gripping the steering wheel with one hand and slamming the heel of his other hand into the horn, blaring it. “Fuck!”

~

Keith tried to ignore Hendrickson, who had been looking at him for the past five minutes. He was a creepy looking guy. His gaze made Keith’s skin crawl.

“For a monster of a creature, you’re a pretty little thing.” The man said eventually, licking his lips. 

“Fuck you.” Keith bit, eyes narrowed in disgust.

The agent’s brow arched. “What a dirty mouth. I ought to make you wash your mouth out with soap.”

Keith flipped him off, making Hendrickson laugh.

“I like how feisty you are. You that way in other ways too?” The agent asked. 

A jolt of fear shot through Keith when he realized where the agent was taking this, but he was reassured when he remembered the agent only had one code. He didn’t have Allura’s code. Only his own. He was protected by metal bars. 

“You’re a skinny little thing. I don’t normally swing towards men but you’re a twink enough that I could manage.” Hendrickson drawled. 

“Your revolting. I would never even look your way if I could help it.” Keith replied.

The man’s face twitched. Keith smirked. 

“I bet your perpetually single. No one would be stupid enough to stay with a pig like you.”

“The fuck you say?” Hendrickson growled, standing abruptly, the chair he was sitting in clattering behind him. 

“You heard me.” Keith said. “Or are you deaf and stupid?”

The agent charged for the cage, gripping the bars and snarling through the opening, making the cage door rattle. Keith jolted at the noise. 

“You little piece of shit. Your half alien scum and you think you can talk to me like that?”

The man swiped his card through the lock, making it beep. Keith’s heart skipped. What was the point of – he couldn’t have – no. Allura wouldn’t have given him her code…would she? Keith pushed himself into the corner of his cot, away from the door.

When the system prompted for a code, to Keith’s horror, the man punched one in. For a long moment, nothing happened. But then something did.

Keith nearly squeaked when the lock mechanism grinded and moved, the door swinging open. 

Hendrickson strolled in slowly, a smirk on his face. 

“I like that look.” He purred, hungry eyes on Keith. “That scared, desperate look. Turns me on.”

“Get the fuck away from me.” Keith bit with what confidence he had left. And that wasn’t much. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Hendrickson asked. He was toying with Keith now – fear pulsed through the boy. He wanted Takashi. 

The thought startled him, but he had little time to process it. He didn’t care how it sounded, how odd a request it was. He wanted Takashi. Takashi would protect him. Takashi would keep him safe. Takashi would save him from the monster. 

“Where are you?” Keith whimpered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately guys! Here's a new chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Semi-graphic (no non-consensual actions)

Keith’s first reaction was to fight back when Hendrickson grabbed his hair. He swung and kicked, but in the end, it only cased him a black eye and what he could only assume was a sprained wrist. Hendrickson yanked back his head, opening his neck up to the agent. It made Keith shudder. Wolves always protected their necks, and the boy now knew why. He felt bare, threatened. 

The agent pressed his closed lips to Keith’s neck and inhaled deeply. 

“You smell sweet, even after weeks of confinement.” Hendrickson murmured. His breath against Keith’s skin pushed dread through the boy’s bones. “What’s your secret? Do galra scum have a penchant for interactions like this? For torture? Why else would you still give off this perfume?”

Perfume? What the hell was he talking about? Keith probably smelled like shit. He’d been in this cell for two weeks without a proper shower. He could imagine he smelled like sweat and body odor. Not sweet. Who smelled sweet without perfume? Was this guy…off kilter? If so, Keith was screwed. Well…he was anyway.

“I like that.” Hendrickson drawled, licking Keith’s neck. 

“Stop.” Keith said sternly, trying to decipher how to be firm and commanding without setting him off. 

“That’s cute.” Hendrickson laughed. “I like when you try to talk to me like that. Do it again.”

Keith hesitated. Did it…turn him on? Should…Should Keith?

“S-Stop.” The boy stumbled. 

Without warning, Hendrickson yanked Keith’s head back further, making the boy gag.

“See what happens when you talk to me like that? You like this? You like being hurt? I can hurt you.”

“No,” Keith choked. “Please!”

His breath came with difficulty. The angle Hendrickson had him at cut off his hair supply. The boy’s pulse quickened with adrenaline and horror.

“Please,” The word was barely audible. “Please.”

Hendrickson released him and Keith fell forward on his knees, one hand flying to his throat, one hand on the floor to stabilize him. 

A shadow loomed over him. Keith didn’t want to look up, but he didn’t have to. As the agent squatted beside the boy, he heard the agent’s breath close to his ear. 

“You’re sexy when you’re gasping for breath.”

~

When Shiro made it back to his house, he felt utterly exhausted. He wanted to sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. He had nothing but Keith on his mind, and until the boy was safe and sound, Shiro couldn’t rest.

But he needed a shower.

Shiro stripped upon entering his room. His jacket, his belt, his watch, and then his shoes and socks. The movements were tiring, but he continued, unbuttoning his shirt and shucking it from his body, the well-toned muscles, tense. 

“Patience yields focus,” The man mumbled his mantra as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers. Nude, he walked to the bathroom, catching his reflection in the mirror. Purple bags sat beneath his grey eyes. So he looked as tired as he felt. Shiro was sure it was the guilt that was exhausting him. He was this way when he broke up with both Curtis and Adam, as well.

Shiro sighed and went to the tub, turning the faucet on. He waited as the shower warmed, allowing himself a moment of quiet, blankly watching the water fall. 

When he finally got in, it felt better than he thought he deserved. He stood for a good five minutes, letting the water cascade on him, before actually beginning to wash.

A plan. He had to think of a plan. Especially if Coran’s code was some sort of set up. But he had to try, right? Scrubbing his hair roughly – purely out of frustration – he decided he did have to. He had to try. Even if a wrong move could mean a lifetime of imprisonment. Better him than Keith.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied non-consent 
> 
> Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me :) Here's a new chapter for you guys!
> 
> Enjoy

“We’re here.” Ulaz said. Words that Thace had been waiting to hear for days. They made his pulse quicken, his skin itch. His legs were impatient, desiring to move, to retrieve the boy. Thace needed to, and his instinct was never wrong.

“Suspending the ship.” Ulaz informed, typing commands into the control panel. “Raising the camouflage. Prepare for descent.” 

Descent. For normal galra, it meant lowering the ship to the ground. For the Blades, it meant free falling. Ulaz and Thace were already prepared in atmosphere suits. 

Thac unbuckled from his piloting chair and rounding to the drop pad. Ulaz followed, handing Thace his blade – a knife that would use energy from the universe to extend and strengthen to become a devastating sword, one the blades were infamous for. 

Thace strapped his sheath to his hip and slid the knife in before grabbing his helmet and securing it on his head. When Ulaz did the same, Thace opened communication and asked,

“You ready?”

Ulaz gave a grunt and hit the red escape button. The floor beneath them gave and then they were falling. Well practiced in this – as Thace and Ulaz had been doing this for decadesm since they were about fifteen – both of them reached out and grasped each others hands, allowing the fall to spin them, the force of it pushing their cheeks against their faces, contorting their expressions. 

In any other situation, Thace would’ve have been invigorated – the adrenaline, the risk – but during missions, Thace’s mind was spearheaded to one idea, one duty. And that duty right now was securing Keith.

Ulaz crackled into Thace’s comm line then,

“Prepare for landing.” 

Their suits were built for impact. They would simply land on the surface. It did damage, but nothing Kolivan couldn’t heal. And anyway, the suit took most of the impact. Not to mention galra were durable. They could take a tumble and be okay. 

When Ulaz pushed away from Thace, pulling his legs to his chest and righting his position, Thace did the same. He watched as the tan ground sped towards them. Sand, Thace guessed. And then the impact. A soft one. The sand – which Thace correctly guessed – burst around him on landing, projecting all around him.

Thace looked over to Ulaz, who was brushing himself off. 

“Camouflage up.” Ulaz sounded in his helmet. 

Thace pressed a small pinpoint button on the neck of his suit and his body shimmered before disappearing altogether. It was a mirroring technology. Pretty basic, but it got the job done.

They had landed within the massive gates of this human military compound. Behind them, a tall mesh fence, before them, the prison of Keith. Soon, human soldiers would be sent out to search for what caused the two impacts, but by then, Thace and Ulaz would be past the first security check. The galra didn’t know how secure it really was, but they didn’t have an option of failure.

“Forward.” Ulaz said, and like a well-oiled machine, they moved, pushing towards the concrete building before them. They made it to the entrance within seconds, which was a metal doors adorned with security cameras, laser sensors, and an ID scanner. The latter wouldn’t open the door, Thace knew, it would only alert the gatekeeper on the inside. 

Ulaz came to the same conclusion as he pulled a jammer from his suit and linked it to the security camera feed, making it loop through the same 3 seconds over and over. It would allow the two of them to cut a hole in the door without alerting security. 

Thace pulled his knife from his sheath and drove it into the thick metal, using his well honed muscles to cut a space big enough for he and Ulaz to get through.

“I hear footfalls.” Ulaz warned as Thace dove through the hole and rolled off to the side, pressing himself against the wall. Ulaz was right. Some meters down the barren hallway was a unit of suited and armed soldiers, heading their way in formation. Thace looked back towards the hole as Ulaz dove through and, last minute, pressed flush against the wall beside Thace, before the soldiers noticed the hole and called in a code with their comm units.

And then a translucent map flashed onto Thace’s visor, three blinking dots placed on it. Two were the Blades, the last, Keith. Without speaking, they were on the move, Thace leading them down hallways and past doors, deeper into the bowels of the military compound. Keith was stationary, but that was to be expected. They would most definitely have the boy held under lock and key in a room, or worse, a cell.

Closing in on the purple dot that was Keith, Thace and Ulaz stopped before a metal door with a light above and an ID scanner to the right. Thace peered through the glass and metal mesh window. Beyond was an image that made his blood boil. Keith, a stunning specimen of galra and human ancestry – porcelain, slim, striking – kneeling before a human dressed in a blue suit that signified status to the tan race. His belt was undone, his pants loose around the waist. It meant the zipper was open. 

Ulaz pulled another jammer from his suit as Thace’s heart pounded, blood roaring in his ears. There were tears in the corners of Keith’s eyes and a strong scent. The scent of an omega in distress. 

“Hurry,” Thace urged as Ulaz placed the jammer. The doors locking mechanism clicked open.

Thace burst into the room, starling both the human and the boy, their eyes wildly searching for the cause of the disturbance, but finding nothing. 

“What the hell?” The human muttered, turning and putting himself back in his pants as Thace bound over. 

The cage was already open, so all Thace had to do was grip the man he had a foot on by the throat and throw him against the bars. He grunted as he forced all his rage against the man, making him grunt and gurgle as Thace choked him. His feet dangling beneath them swung violently, and when they stilled, Thace released, watching the unconscious man crumple to the floor. 

The Blade turned to Keith, eyes wide on the man piled on the floor. He powered down his camp and pulsed his helmet from his head.

“Keith,” He spoke to the boy. His eyes were a beautiful violet, no fear dwelling within them. “I’m Thace.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm SO SO sorry for my long absence! Work and school is taking a toll on me! But anyway, if there is anyone out there still reading Lock and Key, here's a taste of what's to come with Omega Keith and Alpha Thace!

Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from the massive purple man that stood before him.

“Keith,” He spoke, his voice deep and commanding. It awoke something in Keith’s belly. “I’m Thace.”

He was a galra. A real galra was standing before him.

“You don’t belong here.” Thace said, kneeling before Keith and brushing his cheek. The touch was electric. “You’re coming with me.”

Keith couldn’t deny the man if it would save his life. Something about this man – the look in his eyes, the smokey scent Keith could smell on his skin – something made the boy shudder and want to submit. He nodded, big eyes on the galra.

“I will protect you.” Thace said, bending over and scooping Keith up with pathetic ease before turning. “Ulaz, prepare for extraction.”

Keith looked around for the other. He must’ve been hidden the way Thace was only moments before. Some alien technology that camouflaged them. And of course, he couldn’t find him.

“Are you okay?” Thace asked Keith gently, to which Keith could only nod. Thace frowned and nodded himself, before shifting to support Keith with one arm momentarily and putting his discarded helmet on the boy.

Inside of it was something out of a sci-fi movie. The visor wrapped around Keith’s vision completely, giving him a 360 degree view of his surroundings. Various alerts were hologrammed around him and a translucent map was broadcasted dead ahead. And now – with this new sight – he could see the other galra, covered from head to toe in a dark purple suit.

“Move out.” Keith heard the voice crackle around him. Some sort of communication device. And even though it was in Keith’s ear, Thace heard and carried him out of the cell, and then the room, jogging down barren hallway after barren hallway, dodging soldiers and guards with insane ease.

Before Keith knew it, they came across a massive door with soldiers guarding what looked to be a hole soldered through the metal.

“Distract and maneuver.” He heard the other galra say in the helmet.

“Roger.” Thace replied as he ran out, in view of the soldiers. It took them barely a second to notice and cock their weapons, but by then, Ulaz was on the move, taking them by surprise and picking them off one by one.

It hit Keith only then – he was being rescued by his mother’s people. But…What about Shiro? What would happen to him? Would he think…well, what could he think? It wasn’t like Keith could pull an escape off by himself. Though…Shiro could assume that Keith lied to him about knowing anything about his past – about his galra heritage. The man could make the false assumption that Keith knew these galra, that he planned this. And the boy didn’t want Shiro to think that he lied. And…he didn’t want to leave him.

Even so, Keith’s body betrayed his mind – his instincts muddied his thoughts. In the arms of this galra, he felt safer than he had ever felt before. He felt like he belonged within the negative spaces of this massive alien. He wanted this Thace to eat him up and leave nothing behind. A purr bubbled in his throat.

The galra’s ears swiveled at the sound and he looked down at the boy, brow arched. And then, from his chest, a rumble sounded, harmonizing with Keith’s as if it were two parts of a single song, waiting to be sung. Keith was enveloped with a giddy warmth, before Thace stopped, breaking the spell.

“Not now, little one.” He said hushly. “I must bring you to safety.”

Keith frowned, almost about to speak out, before Thace continued, quietly as if Keith was not meant to hear it.

“My omega.”


End file.
